


Fundy isn’t the impostor, and he’ll kiss you to prove it.

by H2ODelirious



Series: bbs members x non bbs members [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Banana Bus Squad, Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, bakbak is there for like a second, i love making these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2ODelirious/pseuds/H2ODelirious
Summary: Wildcat is ready to die, but Fundy can’t really do anything about it.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT
Series: bbs members x non bbs members [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179491
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Fundy isn’t the impostor, and he’ll kiss you to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> Just like my last bbs character x non bbs character (Delirious x Corpse), this is also actually based off some events in a video, I’m not pulling these ships out of my ass.

Fundy had his flashlight set on the railing, illuminating his work space. For some reason, the lights had completely stopped working. They'd tried and tried to fix it, but nothing worked. So now they were using the extra flashlights fished up from storage.

Fundy was nervous. He was doing this mission with people he barely recognized. Some of them he was faintly familiar with, but the rest were all new. The trainer, instead of letting the crew pick their own groups, grouped everyone randomly. And unfortunately for Fundy, he was the sucker that got in a group with absolutely none of his friends.

And, of course, he was probably even more scared of the unknown murderer slowly killing off everyone on the ship.

Fundy finished working on the shields, and went to grab his flashlight. With his luck, he accidentally hit the flashlight off the railing, falling to the other side of shields. It was a short walk, but it still made him very uneasy in the darkness.

He got to the flashlight, and reached down to pick it up. Accept—another hand grabbed it first.

Fundy jumped back as someone else reached down for his flashlight. Light casted over the man's face, revealing a crew member named Tyler. The crew just called him Wildcat though.

"Hey Fundy," he said.

Fundy opened his mouth, then closed it. Wildcat was holding his own flashlight in his other hand, his was turned off.

What was this guy doing slinking around in total darkness?

"Uh... hey." The European replied. "Can I have that back?"

"Depends. Are you the killer?"

"No."

Wildcat furrowed his eyebrows, frowning at the man. He hesitated, but then decided to toss the flashlight back over to Fundy. The younger caught it, and looked over to Wildcat.

"Thanks..." The European said, backing up. "I'll be on my way then."

"No no no." Said the other, clearly not done. "Turn your light off."

"My light? Why?"

"Just do it, and come to the far corner of communications with me."

Fundy wrinkled his nose, absolutely dumbfounded. Of course he wasn't going to do that. Was he crazy?

"No! No way."

"Look, I know it's you. Just come with me and you'll be able to kill me. No one will find my body there."

Huh?

"You want to die?" Fundy asked. This guy can't be serious.

"I might as well. I can't benefit the group. The only person I actually knew here was Nogla, and he's fucking dead." Wildcat said. "Come on, just come with me."

"I don't know what to tell you man, it's not me."

Despite those words, he flicked off his flashlight anyways. His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and he spotted Wildcat about a meter away from him. In the shadows, his face looked almost ghostly.

"Come with me to communications, the far corner." He said before he disappeared into the dark hallway.

Fundy took a hesitant step towards it. The hand around his unused flashlight shook. And like a deer in headlights, he froze. He realized his situation. He was following a guy into a far dark corner of a room that almost nobody went into. And, worse, the person he was following might be the murderer.

After about ten seconds, he heard a shuffle in the hallway, and Wildcat was looking at him from the entrance of communications.

"Come here!" He sorta whisper-yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Alright, alright I'm coming."

He walked slowly towards communications, watching Wildcat disappear back into it.

He got to the entrance and peeked his head in, walking slowly to the far corner. He saw Wildcat sitting on the table on the left wall. The monitor and the accessories were pushed back, giving the man enough room to sit and lean on his arms.

The man looked up to see Fundy walk in. He smiled, somewhat sadly, and opened his mouth.

"I know it's you." He whispered. "You don't have to hide, just kill me."

"What—"

The European moved closer to Wildcat.

"No one will find me here, Fundy."

"It's not me! What will make you believe it's not me?"

Wildcat seemed to stop and think at that statement.

"Alright, well, what's something you're very unwilling to do right now?" He asked.

"Uhhh, kill you?"

Wildcat sharply exhaled at that.

"Touché. Something else."

"I don't know, kiss you?"

"Hah—ouch." Wildcat laughed. "Alright, do that then."

" _Huh?_ " Fundy gaped.

Fundy looked at him like he was crazy. That's a terrible idea, what if someone caught them?

"No. Nope. No way."

"If you're not gonna kiss me, I'm still expecting the knife in my heart any moment now."

"Those were the two things I am _least_ likely to do right now? Why the fuck would I do it?"

"To prove you're not a murderer?"

Fundy sighed, realizing there was no way he was getting out of this one. He stepped forward and stood up on his tippy toes to reach the other, who was unfortunately sitting up high on a table. Wildcat, seeing Fundy struggle, leaned down and connected their lips for him.

Wildcat's hands were on each of Fundy's shoulders, and Fundy rested his on the edge of the table. It honestly wasn't terrible, Wildcat was a pretty good kisser.

Maybe it would have lasted longer if a bright light didn't cause them both to pull away.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Asked the group leader, Bakbak, who had walked in because of the noise. His light shown down on the two members, who were in an awkward position. Fundy had turned around when he registered the light, so now his back was pressed uncomfortably against the edge of the table, with Wildcat's limbs trapping him from both sides.

"He was proving his innocence." Wildcat grinned. "And y'know what? I think he succeeded."

Fundy smiled innocently and fluttered his eyelashes, trying to bullshit his way out of this situation.

"I can't deal with this today," Bakbak sighed. "Just go do your tasks and stop making out."

Fundy took a step forward, untrapping himself.

"Sounds good Mr. Bakbak, I'll see you later." He said, shuffling out. He could hear Wildcat and Bakbak talking quietly. Wildcat was probably being scolded, which to be fair, was probably what he deserved.

Fundy shook his head, filtering out the experience from his mind so he could focus on his tasks.


End file.
